


Rewite the Stars- Triple Treble

by bechloeuwu



Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca and Aubrey are softball players, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, Rewrite the Stars, Song fic, Triple Treble - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, eventual triple treble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Chloe Beale, the prettiest and most popular girl in school. One day, she has to stay later after school. After walking around the school grounds somethings, more like two people, catches her eye.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Triple Treble
Series: Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Rewite the Stars- Triple Treble

Once the bell rings indicating school is over Aubrey heads straight for the girls change room. On the way, she switches her backpack with her sports bag at her locker. After changing, she grabs her gear and heads out to the diamond. Aubrey gets a softball and goes to warm up with her girlfriend and teammate. The pair had gotten together a few months after meeting. They shared the interest in softball bringing them closer together.  
"You ready for the game on friday Mitchell?" She says. It is currently tuesday and their team is prepping for their final game this season.  
"Hell yeah. The other school is definitely going down." Beca says catching the ball and throwing it back.  
"Alright girls! Today I'm splitting yous into two teams. Play as if this is finals." Mr. Astin, their coach, says then making two teams. He had split Beca and Aubrey apart being that they are the better and most experienced players on the team.  
Aubrey's team is on the field first. Meaning Beca's team is batting.  
Of course Beca is the first on the line up. She may be small but dang she's got a good swing. The small player makes contact with the ball on the first pitch sending it to the left outfield. Luckily, Aubrey is there to catch the fly ball. One out. Aubrey notes.  
After striking out the opposing team, Aubrey is third on the line up. Waiting for her turn, she sits on the bench. Looking around at her surroundings she spots a girl on the bleachers. A redhead. Obviously, it's the one and only Chloe Beale. Captain of the cheer squad.  
"Aye Posen you're up!" Ashley Jones, one of Aubrey's friends, holler catching her attention. Beca laughs silently looking in the direction her friend was looking in.  
Aubrey walks up to the plate. Hand close together. Choke up a little. Keep your eye on the ball. Aubrey focuses on the game. She swings and misses the ball.  
"Strike one!" Ashley yells making the redhead on the bleachers to watch the game.  
Aubrey swings again and missing the ball completely.  
"Strike two!" Ashley yells again.  
"C'mon Posen! Just hit it already!" Beca yells walking in a small circle then returning to her shortstop position. Aubrey swings the bat and hits the ball. As she sprints towards first base, she hears a faint 'ow shit' it the direction the ball had flown to. The tall blonde stands on the base and turns around to see what happend. She sees the shortstop on the ground holding her right wrist.  
"Beca! Crap! I'm sorry." Aubrey says running towards her girlfriend.  
"Don't worry about it Aubs I'm fi- ahh fuck- nevermind not fine." The short brunette hisses at the pain. Aubrey plants a kiss on Beca's forehead feeling sorry.  
"Okay. Let's call it a day. Aubrey can you bring Beca into a walk-in clinic or somewhere you can get her arm checked out?" coach says towards the blonde and the other players leave. She nods and helps the shortstop up.  
"Ughh noo not a doctor again." Beca whines as Aubrey gets her in the car.  
"Well baby, we need you for the final game, so we need to get it checked out." Aubrey says starting the route to the closest clinic.  
"So, you have the hots for Beale?" Beca says as they find a parking spot.  
"Huh? What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Aubrey denies.  
"Oh c'mon Posen. I saw you look at her during practice." Beca say not seeming bothered.  
"How are you not mad or jealous?"  
"Because I may or may not be thinking that she would -you know- be with us?"  
"So like a polynomial relationship?"  
"Yeah. If that's what you call it."  
"I dunno Becs. Don't you think people will think we're weirder than we already are?"  
"I get it. Beale is out of our league."  
"I don't what her to ruin her reputation just for us." Aubrey says with a sigh.  
"Right. I don't think we should act a pawn it yet."  
The two arrive at a local walk-in clinic. They talked with the doctor and did some x-rays for hours. By the time they were free to go it had gotten dark out. Luckily, Beca had only sprained her wrist.

Chloe's Pov  


"Strike One!" I hear one of the players say loudly. I look up from my phone and decide to watch these girls play what seems to be baseball? Wait no softball! Yeah. A tall blonde stood at the home plate with a bat in her hands. The ball was thrown and the batter swung but missed it.  
"Strike Two!" someone says again.  
"C'mon Posen just hit it!" another player that stood between the two bases on the left said. A short brunette. She's pretty cute. What was her name again?  
The ball was thrown again. This time the blonde batting had hit it. The ball had flown straight at the small brunette. She was unable to catch it. From where I'm sitting I could hear an "ow shit". I gasp and instantly feel bad for her.  
"Beca!" the blonde runs towards the brunette who now I know who's name is Beca. I don't hear much after that. I see the girls start to leave. I walk up to one of the players. The one who yelled the amount of strikes.  
"Oh god. I saw what happened. Will she be okay?" I say.  
"I hope it's nothing serious. We need her for friday." the girl says.  
"Who was the other girl? The blonde?"  
"Aubrey Posen. Beca's girlfriend." I feel a little jealous. Wait what? Jealous!?! I nod and smile.  
"I'm Chloe. By the way. Chloe Beale."  
"Yeah I know. Who doesn't? Im Ashley Jones." she chuckles. I hear a car honk from the parking lot.  
"Well, there's my ride I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you. Tell Beca I say 'Get better soon!'" I say while walking towards the parking lot.  
When I got home I texted my best friend Stacie.  
C- hey u there?  
S- ofc i am. what's up red?  
C- do you you know of an aubrey and a beca? from our school.

Obviously the redhead had ask Stacie who they were. The tall brunette knew almost everyone and everything school related.

S- yep Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell. sophmores, so same age as us. they've been dating since the begin of the softball season two years ago. they're the captains of the softball team too.

C-how bout their classes  
S- they almost have all their classes the same as eachother this semester. math academic, then music, then buisness for aubrey and computer technology for beca, then last english academic.  
C- oh cool! i have music and english with them. i didnt even notice. lmao 💀  
S- why do you want to know so much about them? you better not ruin their relationship beale.  
C- no worries i wont! thx anyways stace! see u tomorrow

3rd Person Pov  


The next day, Beca had slept-in yet again causing her to go straight to second period once she got to school. She had received numerous texts from her girlfriend.  
She got to school on her electric skateboard being cautious to not slip and injure her wrist even more. She went to her locker and switched the board and backpack for her guitar. She closed and locked her locker and waited for Aubrey. The blondes locker ways right beside hers so she stood there awkwardly reminding passbyers that she was fine.  
"Really Becs? Skipped math again?" Aubrey said once she opened her locker then looked at her girlfriend.  
"Good morning and good to see you too!" Beca said sarcastically. The brunette moved closer the taller girl and gave her a quick kiss on the lips knowing they'd get weird stares from students in the hallway. "Don't worry babe I just slept in."  
"How's your wrist?"  
"It's fine."  
"How are you going to play your guitar?"  
"Right. I've got no clue." Aubrey closed her locker after getting her music folder out. Even though they were in a vocal music class the teacher wanted Beca to bring in her guitar knowing how well the brunette played it. The pair walked into the music room hand in hand, Aubrey loosened her grip so Beca didn't feel any pain.  
"Oh no! Beca what happened to your wrist?" the music teacher said noticing the brace around Beca's right wrist.  
"I hurt it during softball practice yesterday. What did the doctor say it was babe?" Beca said looking at Aubrey. Some students rolled their eyes and made disgusted faces at the pair.  
"Sprained Becs." Aubrey said casually adding a kiss on the cheek. Even though Aubrey didn't really like PDA she knew how much Beca loved to piss of the homophobic people in their school, so she played along.  
"Right. It should be healed by Friday."  
"That's good to know. For now you can just sing. I will use YouTube as the music for now." The teacher said getting on to that days lesson.  
Chloe had noticed the weird looks her fellow classmates made at the couple but decided to ignore it. Chloe glanced at the pair every now and then. I've gotta say their pretty cute together. She thought. Maybe just maybe the two would be open to a polynomial relationship.  
Once the school day was over Aubrey and Beca headed off for practice yet again. They had practice all week to prepare for finals. Chloe had stayed back after school to "study". Stacie knew her friend would watch the softball practice, so she decided to tag along.  
"So you're just stalking them now huh?" Stacie said as she approached the redhead sitting on the bleachers.  
"Huh? No I am not. Just watching the practice. They're pretty good. I think. I don't know much about softball."  
"C'mon Chlo I know you're into one of them maybe even both of them."  
"That's a thing?"  
"Yep. I say you should go for it. Screw your reputation. I know there's quite a few homophobes in our school but fuck them! Plus they steal glances at you a lot."  
"Really?" Chloe turn to look at Stacie who was looking towards the baseball diamond.  
"Oh yeah. Just like right now." Chloe looked back and made eye contact with Aubrey who quickly looked way turning red.  
Beca got up from her squatting position. She saw Aubrey turn her head quickly making eye contact with her. Beca laugh at the way Aubrey turned red. The brunette looked in the direction her girlfriend was looking in and made eye contact with the redhead. She gave Chloe a smile and looked back at Aubrey.  
"You're cute when you're flustered." Beca said giving Aubrey a kiss on her jaw while giving her a ball.  
"Shouldn't you be on the bench?"  
"Yes but I wanted to be near you."  
"How cute." Aubrey giggled and gave Beca a kiss then lightly pushed Beca onto the closest bench. "Now stay there."  
"Kinky much? And I am not cute."  
"Sure." was all Aubrey said with a wink. The short brunette groaned wanting to play her sport.

~~~~~  
It was the day before their final game. The teams coach decided to extend the practice by an hour or so. Beca had gotten back to practicing catching and batting. Throwing wasn't a problem for the brunette being that she was a lefty. Beca had felt some pain but decided to ignore it. Once practice was over Aubrey made sure her girlfriends wrist was well rested. The two were putting their stuff into the trunk of Aubrey car when a certain redhead walked up to them.  
"Hey guys!" Chloe said cheerfully. She was going to do it. Ask to be a part of their relationship.  
"Hey Chloe." the couple said in unison then smiled at each other.  
"How cute you two said it in unison." that might have come out the wrong way judging on how Beca frowned a little and how Aubrey looked confused.  
"Look Beale, if your here to insult us I advise you to leave." Beca said giving Aubrey's hand a squeeze.  
"What no why would I do that? Shoot. Sorry-"  
"Save it." with that the pair closed the trunk and went to get in the car. They thought Chloe liked them back. They almost always catch her looking at them. Now they think they just read signs wrong. Chloe had to think fast to gain back their attention. She took a deep breath.

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep sayin' our hands are tied

Chloe sang making both girls stop what they were doing and look back at the redhead.

You claim it's not in the cards  
And fate is pullin' you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

Chloe kept singing and walk towards Aubrey. She took her hands as she started the next verse.

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find

The redhead went to take Beca's hands with Aubrey's still in hers. The couple looked at each other.

It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

There was a beat. Chloe looked at Beca encouraging her to continue the song. Beca took a breath and sang.

You think it's easy  
You think I don't wanna run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through

Aubrey subbed in to sing the next verse.

I know you're wondering why because we're able to be  
Just you and me within these walls  
But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see  
That it was hopeless after all

Aubrey and Beca had talked about how if the three of them got together there would be more hate on them and they would ruin Chloe's reputation. Beca and Aubrey looked at eachother wanting to harmonize the upcoming verse.

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

Beca knew what was coming up. The three of them would sing the bridge of the song they were making up on the spot together. A perfect harmony. Chloe prepared herself to sing with the pair.

All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you  
It feels impossible  
It's not impossible  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

They looked at eachother in the eyes. They knew they sounded amazing. Even without any background music. Aubrey and Beca slowly let go of Chloe's hands and slowly walked backwards to the blondes car.

You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied

Aubrey and Beca sang the final lyrics together. When finished, they got back in the car and drove off.

~~~~~  


Aubrey decided to pick Beca up and drive to school with her. The pair didn't talk after what happened with the redhead the day before. The blonde pulled up into The Mitchell's driveway. She sat in her car waiting for her girlfriend. She heard the garage door open revealing the brunette skateboard in hand. She hadn't noticed the extra car in the driveway until she was about to mount the board. The two made eye contact. Aubrey gestured for Beca to hop in. Once she put on her seatbelt the car pulled out the driveway and head for the school.  
"If you hopped on your board you would have hit my car." Aubrey said stopping at a red light.  
"Sorry I didn't notice you." Beca said moving to turn on the radio.

They got to the school and parked in their their usual spot. Before either of them left the car Beca spoke up.  
"Do you think what we did yesterday was the right thing to do?" she asked and looked at Aubrey.  
"I think so. That song we sung. We made that up?"  
"Yeah. We did. I wrote it out, found some guitar chords to work with it too."  
"Oh?" Aubrey said moving to get out the car.  
"Wait." Beca said stopping Aubrey in her tracks.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... it's just.. I wanted you to know that -err I-" Aubrey moved so she was sitting back in the car "I love you." Beca said quietly. She looked down to her fidgeting fingers.  
"Beca Mitchell." Beca slowly looked up and her dark blue eyes stared into Aubrey's emeral green eyes. The blonde moved closer to the brunette pressing their foreheads together. "I love you too." She said softly. Beca slide her right arm around Aubrey's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling apart for the need for oxygen they smiled at eachother.  
"Grab your bag. Let's get to class before we're late."

~~~~~  


After their class ended Aubrey and Beca sped through the halls to their lockers. Unfortunately or fortunately Chloe caught them before they exited the school.  
"Hey guys! Good luck with your game." she said with a smile.  
"Thanks Chloe. Have a good weekend. We'll see you around." Aubrey said. The couple smiled at the redhead and left.  
"Y'know I can drive you to their game." Stacie said with a smirk.

~~~~~  


It's now the 9th inning of Beca and Aubrey's final game this season. The pair had spotted Chloe on top of a small nearby hill during the 2nd inning. The redhead was accompanied by Stacie, who for most of the game did her homework.

It was the other teams turn to bat. The score was tied. 6-6. If the other team scored, even just once, their team will have to score at least twice. If they don't score this inning, whoever scores next wins. Beca had to admit the other team was good. Throughout the game she felt pain in her wrist. Aubrey asked the brunette what was wrong plenty or times getting the same answer of "It's fine don't worry 'bout it babe."  
This worried Aubrey she knew Beca wasn't fine. She saw the way Beca made faces, hold her wrist, or do some weird movement with her arm to cover up that she was in pain. Just like right now. Normally, the brunette was able to get into her stance and stay still until the ball was hit. But now, Beca could stop moving. Aubrey saw Beca hop around randomly. At first she found it cute, now she's concerned for her girlfriend. She didn't what Beca to be badly injured. Aubrey got her focus back to the game. The girl at the plate was at the top of the lineup. She was good.  
The ball was thrown. A pitch perfect strike. Except it wasn't a strike. She girl managed to hit the ball. It flew up in the air. Aubrey moved forward to catch it.  
"I got it. I got it. I got it." Beca said making Aubrey give some room for the brunette. The ball was falling quite fast. Aubrey knew Beca was capable of making these catches. Luckily, Beca was able to catch the ball. Aubrey heard Beca hiss at the pain.  
"Becs you have to stop playing. I know you want us to win but you could injure your wrist even more." Beca sighed. She knew Aubrey was right.  
"Beca? What's wrong? Can you bat?" Coach Astin asked the brunette. She hissed loudly. "I take that as a no. Posen, can you take Beca's spot on the lineup?"  
Aubrey hesitanted to answer. There were three other girls before Beca's spot on the line up. If one of those girls go on the bases, she'll have a chance to bat. She knew she wasn't as good as a batter as Beca was.  
"Just do it Bree." Beca looked into Aubrey's eyes. "You got this. I love you. Now go take some practice swings okay?"  
"I love you too babe." Aubrey smiled. She briefly gave Beca a kiss and went to warm up. Whilst taking some swings, she watched her teammates go up to the plate. Thankfully, one of them did manage to make it to second base. But there were two outs.  


Aubrey walk up to the plate. She took a deep breath. The ball was thrown. Aubrey swung hard completely missing the ball.  
"Don't worry baby it's just one strike." Beca yelled from the bench. By now, Chloe had moved closer to watch the game. The ball was thrown a second time. Aubrey had thought it would be a ball so she didn't swing. But the umpire had called it a strike.  
This is it. This could be the final pitch. Alright Posen this is your last chance. Win this. For your team. For Beca. For Chloe. Okay? Now. Hands close together. Choke up a little. Keep your eye on the ball. Aubrey took a deep breath.  
"C'MON POSEN JUST HIT IT ALREADY!" Beca and Chloe yelled from where they were. The ball was thrown for the third time. Aubrey held her breath as she swung as hard as she could.

Dink-

Aubrey felt a small resistance when she swung. All eyes were on the ball. It all felt like it was happening in slow motion. Aubrey dropped the bat sprinting for first base. Aubrey slowed down to watch the ball. Everyone was on their feet. It was silent. The ball was getting closer to the ground. Finally the ball whizzed over the fence. Her team let put the loudest cheer she every heard. They did it! They won! She did it! She hit a home run to win the game! Her team ran out their dugout waiting for Aubrey to pass home base. Once she did, her team huddled close together. All of them chanting. However she heard only one of those voices clearly.  
"You did it Aubs! You hit a fuckin home run. Baby, I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." The two shared a kiss.  
"I love you too Becs. But, we're missing one thing." Aubrey looked over to Chloe and smiled. Beca followed Aubrey's gaze. The two jogged to the redhead.  
"Awesome swing Aubrey! Here. I got the ball for you." Chloe said giving the ball to the tallest of the three.  
"Thanks Chlo. Look we made the wrong call yesterday and turned you down." Aubrey nodded at Beca for her to continue.  
"We were wondering if your offer is still available. Beca said holding her hand out and Aubrey doing the same. Chloe looked at them surprised. She took their hands. They pulled eachother in for a hug. In the distance was a Stacie Conrad smirking at the sight.  
"Let's rewrite the stars." Beca said give BOTH her girlfriends a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
